Reminiscing
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: One-Shot Daxter reflects and Jak comforts his best friend [reposted with fixed formatting]


Jak and Daxter  
Reminiscing  
~Crimson Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back  
  
' Text in one quote indicates thought ' "Text in two quotations indicates speaking "  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He shivered.  
  
' Brr, It's cold out here... '  
  
The tiny creature huddled his legs closer to his chest and squeezed, hoping to give himself a little more heat. Sighing, he looked out to the calming, yet eerie waters.  
  
After being an ottsel for only a short while, he had become used to being so small. He was now able to fit in smaller areas, and thus, he could hide from old green stuff easier. He had gotten accustomed to being perched on Jak's shoulder wherever they went. He even knew how hard to hang on with his tiny claws so as not to hurt Jak.  
  
Yeah, being an ottsel sure had its advantages. But like everything else in this world, there were also its shortcomings.  
  
And every minute that he was in the state of being in his current state, the more he had forgotten what it was like to be... himself. Everyday tasks had become a slight challenge. Not to mention being looked down upon more then he already was. He found himself missing his normal height, being able to play with Jak like he used to. Heck, he even missed his slight overbite.  
  
Shivering once again, he granted his paws a glance. They were still enclosed by his brown gloves. It gave him a small sense of still being... Well, not an ottsel.  
  
' The moon looks especially bright tonight ' He thought to himself.  
  
"Dax? "  
  
Was he that transparent? So easy to read that even the silent Jak would worry so much as to speak his nickname?  
  
Even though not at the top of his game, Daxter managed to slap a wry grin on his face as he turned around to face his best friend.  
  
His only friend.  
  
It did something to his heart, though he wasn't sure what it was. Just the fact that Jak could stand him, even before falling into the dark ooze on Misty Island, touched him somehow. Jak, his one and only friend in the world, who was always there by his side, no matter what happened.  
  
"Hey, Jak. "  
  
Jak found a spot next to the small animal and sat down, casting a glance at Daxter. There was worry sketched into his handsome features.  
  
"What? " Daxter huffed.  
  
He was a horrible liar and he knew it.  
  
"Well, "The ottsel let a shaky sigh escape his lips. "How do you stand me, anyway, Jak? "  
  
Jak gave his friend a small smirk, as if he had said something mildly humorous. Even upset, Daxter held a bit of wit in his usually loud, now soft tone.  
  
"If by stand you, you mean put up with you, "Jak grinned, joining Daxter in starring at the pale moon. "Easy. There's nothing to put up with. You are my best friend, and that's all that really matters. "  
  
Heh, Jak never was one to talk on and on, unlike Daxter himself. Though short, Jak's statement held true and pure meaning to it, that reassured the ottsel that he had a good man on his side. Jak had to have been the only person that was able to laugh and enjoy Daxter's remarks, ideas mess-ups, and antics. The only one that would back him up, even when all the odds were against him. The only one to care when the rest of the villagers saw him as an irrelevant speck taking up space in their home.  
  
There was a moment of loud silence as Daxter bit his lower lip. A single shooting star zipped across the sky and vanished into the night before Jak decided to back up his words.  
  
"Hey, Dax. "  
  
"Hmm? Yeah? "  
  
"We were sent out reactivate all the portals and find artifacts. "  
  
"Yup. " He rested his chin on his knees, placidly interested.  
  
"I'm not out here for any of that stuff. "  
  
"You're not? Then what? " His head perked up at this.  
  
"For you, Dax. I wanna help you get back to the way your supposed to be. I bet that's what you want, right? "  
  
"More than anything! "  
  
"So relax and enjoy the ride. We'll get you back to normal, I promise."  
  
The two boys exchanged glances before the silence returned again.  
  
"Jak? "  
  
"Yeah? "  
  
"Thanks. "  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. R /R if you have the time, Flames are welcome, I do not mind. I actually encourage, just as long as you don't rip on me so much that I'm forced to fall into a fetal position and mewl.  
  
Lol, til next time, my luvs !  
  
~CV 


End file.
